Burnout 3: Takedown
Burnout 3: Takedown is the third game in the Burnout series. It was developed by Criterion Games and published by EA. It was released for PS2 and Xbox. It is notably the first game in the Burnout Series to feature Takedowns and Crashbreakers in addition to explosions in general. Burnout 3 is arguably the most influential Burnout title as it introduced actual vehicular violence as opposed to just dangerous driving in the previous games as well as higher production values. Events Burnout 3 introduces a large amount of new events to the mix but does away with Pursuit mode. It is replaced by Burning Lap, Eliminator and Road Rage. World Tour mode now replaces Championship and is split into either Race Mode or Crash Mode. :Main article: Events (Burnout 3) :'' '' Takedowns Takedowns were introduced in Burnout 3. A Takedown is where you cause a rival to crash via a variety of methods such as; *Wall Takedown - Slamming a rival so hard into the wall he crashes *Psyche Out Takedown - Making a rival crash without touching him *Car Takedown - Slamming a rival into a car so he crashes *Aftertouch Takedown - Steering your car into your rival's car during a crash using the left stick. *Signature Takedown - Slamming a rival into a specific environmental hazard. Collecting all Signature Takedowns unlocks the Oval Racer Special. Boost Burnout 3 has a new boost system and as a result Burnouts and Burnout Chains are removed. You can now use boost at any time and the boost bar can be increased or decreased. When you Take down a rival the Boost Meter will be extended and filled to a maximum capacity of 4x the original size while crashing will remove a chunk of boost. The boost bar can be filled by; *Near Missing Traffic *Driving in Oncoming *Drifting *Tailgating Rivals *Escaping Crashes *Takedowns Boost can be stolen from rivals by; *Rubbing them *Slamming them *Shunting them *Grinding against them Vehicles Burnout 3 includes many more vehicles than its predecessors with a grand total of 67 vehicles. These cars are now ranked into classes such as Compact, Muscle, Sports, Race and Heavyweights. Each class is progressively faster than the one before it. :Main Article: Vehicles (Burnout 3) Locations General areas in Burnout 3 are split into three regions; USA, Europe and Far East. Each region is based on an aspect of their real life locations. USA *Silver Lake *Waterfront *Downtown *Mountainside parkway (Silver Lake (Mountainside)-Waterfront(Mostly Marina)-Downtown) *Lakeside Gateway (Silver Lake-Waterfront) *Kings of the Road (Silver Lake-Waterfront (intersate)-Downtown) Europe *Winter City *Alpine *Riviera *Vineyard *Coastal Dream (Riviera-Vineyard) *Continental Run (Vineyards-Alpine) *Alpine Expressway (Winter City- Riviera) *Frozen Peak (Winter City- Alpine) Far East *Island Paradise *Golden City *Dockside *Tropical Dream (Island Paradise-Golden City) :Main Article: Locations (Burnout 3) : Soundtrack Due to Acclaim falling out of business and Criterion being acquired by EA, Burnout 3 now includes EA Trax which is music licensed by EA Games. There are over 40 different tracks in the game. A few original tracks composed by Stephen Root were also added into the game. :Main Article: Soundtrack (Burnout 3)